Sweet Treats
by Thanatos God of the Dead
Summary: Italy decides he want to make Germany happy by giving him the one thing he loves most: Italy's cooking.  Germany enjoys the delicious food, realizing the true meaning of the Sweet Treats from Italy.
1. Chapter 1

**I know! I'm still writing Lost Time. It's just I got this Idea when I was making my boyfriend Boston Cream pie.**

**Another ItalyXGermany fic. YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Italy and Germany. Too much work owning countries.**

* * *

"Italy what are you doing?" Germany asked as he watched the other nation rummaged around the kitchen. Half an hour prior, Italy had arrived carrying bags from a store near his home. The nation immediately invaded Germany's kitchen and began cooking something that smelled delicious.

"Making Germany dinner!" He said smiling, looking through one of the bags. "I know I bought some where-?" He mutter to himself, shifting through the bags.

Germany watched and waited. He noticed the ingredients that Italy had used were fresh and seemed very expensive. More than Italy normally would've been able to afford. He watched as Italy emerged from the bags holding the parmesan cheese he'd been looking for. "Aha! There you are!" He grabbed a dish and began shredding some in the dish. "Germany go sit down! I'll bring you your food."

Germany shrugged and made his way into the dining room, taking his normal chair and waited. Italy brought him his favorite beer, silverware placed in the proper spots. The small dish of cheese came next and finally Italy appeared, carrying a large dish of pasta. "Bon Appetit!" He said smiling.

Germany looked down at the delicious smelling food. He saw the scallops and shrimp artfully prepared in the freshly, homemade marinara sauce over fresh made linguine noodles. He looked up at the smiling country and took a taste, pausing to savor the well seasoned, amazing food. "It's wonderful Italy, thank you." He said taking another bite and beginning to eat the rest.

Italy jumped up and down excitedly. "I wanted to make Germany something delicious and I overheard you telling Japan how long it'd been since you had some seafood."

Germany swallowed the food and began adding some of the shredded cheese. "Well thank you, Italy, I appreciate it."

Italy smiled and disappeared bringing himself a plate and sitting beside the hosting country. He began eating and Germany paused noticing that Italy hadn't done anything special to his plate. He hadn't added any of the fresh parsley to his plate or made such a presentation.

Germany finished eating his dinner and leaned over kissing Italy's cheek. "Thank you." He said, not looking him in the eyes, feeling himself blush at such a flash of affection.

Italy smiled and hugged Germany. "You're welcome!"

Germany nodded and patted the affectionate country on the back. "I love your cooking Italy."

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Romano snapped as his brother crashed around their kitchen.

"I'm making Germany Tiramisu." Italy reported, combining the mascarpone cheese into the egg yokes. "He said he likes my cooking and tomorrow's his birthday and I wanna make him some."

Romano rolled his eyes. "Never made it when it was _my_ birthday." He grumbled glaring and crossing his arms over his chest. "What makes the steroid potato so special?"

Italy blushed and started layering the ingredients in a baking pan. "You were hanging with Spain on you're birthday, I'm sure you didn't mind then."

Romano blushed, remembering the treat that Spain had for him. He glared at his brothers back. "Bet he'll hate it, like he hates you." He stormed out of the kitchen and Italy put the dessert into the oven.

_He loves my cooking. _The image of Germany kissing his cheek filled is mind and he blushed, touching his cheek. A smile crept up on his lips. _And I don't _think _he hates me._

"Feliciano!" Romano yelled and stormed back into the kitchen. In his hand was the credit card bill. "Have you been buying all this stuff?" He glared at his brother who had just turned from the oven.

"Yes. I'm buying the best ingredients for Germany's treats." Italy explained, smiling. "He deserves the best."

"We can't afford this!" Romano snapped throwing the bill at his brother.

"I'll pay for it!" Italy exclaimed worriedly. "I will. I promise. I just wanna make Germany the best I can. Make him happy." His word sent Romano away, grumbling about stupid potatoes. "I love Germany."

* * *

Germany sat relaxed in his arm chair, a book opened on his lap, glasses propped on his nose. A fire lit the room in the fireplace crackling merrily. His birthday had been a quiet one so far. Which seemed strangely off.

A knock sounded on the front door and Germany stood. He opened it and there stood Italy with a tray. A cake sat on it, a creamy cake with shredded chocolate decorating it. A candle sat lit with a card reading "Happy Birthday" and a rose placed delicately with it. "Happy Birthday, Germany!" Italy greeted smiling.

Germany took in the cake and Italy standing smiling. "Did y-."

Italy nodded. "I made it at home last night. I got all the best ingredients."

Germany let Italy in and set the tray down on the table in the kitchen. "Thank you, Italy, but you didn't need to do that." He said as Italy began getting plates and forks.

"I wanted to. It was Germany's birthday so I made him tiramisu!" Italy smiled and handed Germany a plate, kissing his cheek as the other took it.

Germany ate the delicious cake, savoring the sweetness. "Its great Italy." His praise made Italy smile wider. Germany felt himself smile back and put the plate down and held his arms out. Italy's smile widened and he jumped into them hugging him tightly.

"Mm, I love Germany." Italy whispered, burying his face in Germany's neck.

Germany kissed his cheek and hugged him back, deciding that it was the best birthday he'd had in a long time.

* * *

**There will be another Chapter! SO TBC!  
Check out Lost Time if you like the pairing and if you don't that's cool too.**

**Reviews=Love so please love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the chapter I promised. I'm promising an epilogue. A funny and sexy Epilogue.**

* * *

"What did I tell you!" Romano snapped as he watched his brother buying the most expensive ingredients he'd ever seen. "We can't afford this!"

Italy ignored him and paid the shop owner in cash. "Who said anything about we? I can pay, Romano." He took the bags and turned to leave the shop. "Valentine's day is coming up and I want to make Germany his favorite candy."

"So you send us straight back to poverty?" Romano screamed, glaring at the other half of the country. "All for a stupid manly potato that doesn't even like you?"

Italy ignored him and shift the bags to one hand. He turned the key and opened the door to their house and set the bags down. Romano continued to grumble, but was ignored. "You never made me anything for Valentine's day." He said, huffily. Italy said nothing and went straight to making the German treat. "What are you making anyways?"

"Mozart balls*." Italy said beginning to make the candy.

Romano gave a look of surprised, but chuckled, nodding with a knowing look on his face. "Oh, I see. A cannibal potato."

* * *

Italy wrapped the bow perfectly and placed the artfully made card with the heart shaped box. Italy had made the box himself and decorated it in red and white. He picked up a dozen rose-bouquet and headed for Germany's house, excited to see his face.

He worked hard on the candy. He wanted to see how Germany praised him this time.

* * *

"Yah, Germany!" Prussia whined as Germany sat down at his usual book-reading chair. "Where's the beer?"

"No more beer. You drank it all last night." Germany stated leaning back and opening his book. "And I'm not about to go out with everyone buying last minute Valentine's day gifts."

"I thought you were supposed to be brave like me!" Prussia snapped, glaring at his brother. "Why are you shying away from some crazed shoppers. It's _beer!_"

Germany rolled his eyes. "If you want it so bad, and if you're _so_ brave, why don't you go get it yourself." He turned the page and glanced at the door. He wanted to stay and see if Italy came to see him. It _was_ Valentine's day after all….

Prussia glared at him. He turned on his heals and stormed towards the door. "Oh, and Italy won't be too happy about not getting something _if_ he bothers to see you today."

Germany froze and looked up at him. "If? Why do you say if?"

"AHA! That's why you don't want to go out." Prussia stood triumphantly. "You wanna see Italy. Simple, you were very mean to him the other day during training."

"I-I was being hard on him not mean. He needs someone to be hard on him sometimes." Germany thought about the day in question and swallowed. Italy hadn't even asked to sleep over. Was he upset with him?

"He was pretty upset." Prussia smiled. He shrugged it off and walked into the hall and grabbed his jacket. "I'm off to go buy some beer." He headed for the door and opened it, seeing Italy coming up the drive, with roses and a box of chocolates. He shut the door and walked ahead to meet him.

"Hi, Prussia! Is Germany home? I came to bring him my Valentine!" Italy beamed and held out his gifts.

"What did you get him?" Prussia asked, eyeing the candy box. He hadn't received a Valentine. Why should Germany?

"I made him Mozart balls." Italy smiled and looked at the house eagerly. "I know they're his favorite and I wanted to make him something special!"

"Really?" Prussia loved the chocolate candy. "I'll give them to you if you want? I mean, since he was so mean to you Tuesday. I'd understand-"

Italy shook his head vigorously. "No! I want to give them to him. He's always hard on me when it comes to training, but he's been stressed. I wanna give him a treat." Italy blushed, him mind thinking about something else he wanted to give the country.

"Oh, Italy, I thought-." Prussia pulled his awesome acting skills and looks sorry. "I thought you understood. Didn't you notice Germany was being harder than usual?"

"That's because he was stressed-."

Prussia shook his head. "No. He was trying to tell you he didn't wanna see you anymore." _Let that teach him to question my bravery. I hope those Mozart Balls are as good as that Tiramisu._

"What?" Italy looked at Prussia, his eyes widened, tears forming in the corners of his brown eyes. "N-no."

Prussia nodded, not looking at him. He didn't realize how guilty he'd feel doing something like this. Those Mozart Balls better be worth it.

Italy stood silent for a few minutes, his eyes down on the ground, then held up the box. "Here, you take them." He sniffled and ran off, dropping the roses. Prussia stared after him feeling guilt he'd never felt before. He opened the box and saw the perfectly made candies. Sighing he turned around and walked into the house and to Germany.

"Where'd you get the box?" Germany asked, seeing the candy box. Prussia dropped it into his lap and left.

"From Italy."

* * *

Germany tried calling Italy's house. Romano answered every time, calling him a stupid potato. Every time he knew Italy wasn't home. Whether Romano didn't like Italy's affection towards Germany, Italy would never let Romano abuse him verbally like that.

Germany finally gave up and grabbed his jacket deciding to go look for him. He reached for the door when the phone rang. It could be Austria. However, Germany knew he was with Switzerland. On the other hand it could be Prussia. After dropping the box he left for his beer run without any other word. Or it was Italy.

Germany dropped his jacket and ran to the phone. "Hello?"

"Germany!" Germany felt a wave of relief at the sound of the familiar voice. "Germany! Do you hate me? Do you really not wanna see me? Did I do something wrong?"

"Italy? What are you t- where are you?" Germany felt worried. What was Italy talking about?

"I'm in a payphone in town near your house." Italy stated sniffling. "Is it true? You don't wanna see me?"

"Of course it's not true!" Germany snapped. "Who the hell told you that?"

"P-Prussia." Italy muttered sounding hopeful. "So you don't hate me?"

"How many time do I have to tell you I don't." Germany sighed, sounding slightly annoyed. "Come back here."

"Ok Germany! I'll be right there!" A click sounded for the disconnection and Germany shook his head. He dialed a number. Now to take care of Prussia.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Germany opened the door. Italy jumped immediately into his arms, wrapping his own around Germany's neck. "Happy Valentine's day!" He greeted kissing Germany's cheek.

Germany hugged him back and kissed him. Italy blushed and kissed him back, hugging him tightly. "Thank you for the Mozart balls."

"I knew you'd like them. I had roses too, but I dropped them." Italy confessed honestly.

Germany smiled. He always loved Italy's honesty. "That's ok, the candy's plenty."

Italy blushed. "I also wanted to tell you something."

Germany nodded. "Me too."

"I love you."

* * *

**Chapter 2- End**

***Mozart balls: Traditionally known as Mozartkugel; a ball-shaped, chocolate-coated confectionery, with a pistachio- and almond-marzipan center and an outer layer of nougat coated with bittersweet chocolate**

**As I said in Lost Time, I feel shameful that I haven't written anything with Greece, being Greek by heritage and birth (parents are both Greek) I being born in britain, but I've already shown so British love. So my next story is TurkeyXGreece!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update! My boyfriend was in the hospital and I didn't want to leave the waiting room for a second... (His dumb ass parents wouldn't let me see him!)**

**When he got out he didn't leave my place, so now my room's his dorm room. School started for me too. Yesterday I cam home and I couldn't see past the mountain of books as I walked.**

***Sighs* what a horrible end of summer. Well Here's the end!**

* * *

"Germany!" Italy cried out, his body trembling in his orgasm, his breath gone from his body, pleasure burning him alive. He released the climax against Germany, his back arching gracefully off the bed, eyes closed, skin flushed and sweating. Germany knew he had never seen anything so beautiful before in his life.

The convulsion against Germany's cock sent him over the peak, back arching pressing his body against Italy, he filled his lover with the warm liquid. Italy crumbled into the sheets, panting, feeling Germany's arm fall against his chest, Germany collapsing beside him.

Their eyes closed, their breathing making the only noise in the room. It deafened, both men finding themselves able to take deeper breaths, calming down from the burst of pleasure. "G-Germany?" He asked, his voice a soft whisper, a smile on his lips, eyes sparkling with warm adoration. Germany turned onto his side, wrapping his arms around the slighter body and pulling him close into his chest. Italy mewed, pressing his face into Germany's neck, arms snaking around the other man's well worked waist.

Germany pulled his softened cock out of the other man, a mew and tremble escaped the body as well. Germany wrapped his arms tightly around the man, pressing his face into the soft strands. "Germany, that was amazing." Italy whispered, entangling his legs into Germany's.

Germany smiled and kissed his lover's hair. "You were so beautiful." He felt the surge go to his dick, as images of Italy arching off the bed, crying out his name filled his mind. Germany licked his lips and took a deep breath, calming his reawakening urges. "You're always beautiful."

Italy smiled against the muscle sculpted chest, lips brushing the skin softly. "I love you Germany."

Germany smiled and gave him a quick squeeze. "I love you, too." Italy burrowed deeper into the other man's arms. The laid entangled in each other, their hearts slowing down, beating against their bodies. They felt each other breathing, bodies moving into a fluid movement. Italy felt so content and amazing. The best Valentine's day ever. Wait…

"Germany?" Italy looked up at the blonde that had begun to fall asleep. He opened his eyes lazily and looked at his Italian lover. "What happened to Prussia?"

* * *

Prussia felt like the world was closing in on him tormenting him in the worst was possible imagined. He walked up to the counter of the only other store left in town. Every previous store he'd been too refused to sell him the drink he needed so badly. What was going on here?

He set the box on the counter, praying, mentally on his knees, that the shopkeep would sell to him. He reached for his money and froze when he heard the elderly man's voice, "Sorry, sonny, but can't sell ya that."

Prussia froze, he needed the beer. "Why not! I'm WAY over the age limit!" Prussia snapped, beginning to panic. God was having a horrible sense of humour today. Why was he letting all these couples be with each other when he couldn't be with his beloved beer.

"Oh, no we got a call ahead that said not to sell to a man with white hair wearing a white scarf and blue military jacket over jeans and a t-shirt any beer." The elderly man explained calmly, taking the beer off the counter and placing it back. Prussia stared at him. Who would dare separate him from the precious beer. WHO?

Then he paused, realization dropping down onto him like a boulder from the sky in the formation of a single name….

Germany.

* * *

**Sweet Treats- The End**

**Mm, This chapter had a um... very umm... interesting effect on um... well the beginning kinda... um... well... *blushes* ANYWAYS! I got a lot of story ideas so, there's a lot more to come!**

**THANKS FOR READING! REVIEWS=LOVE SO KEEP ON LOVING!**


End file.
